


Rich Bitches and Ca$h Money

by dontevenknowwhatiamdoing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing/pseuds/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the only child of a rich business man and due to how influential his father is everyone wants to get in good with his old man.<br/>He feels he can't trust anyone cause all anyone seems to want is to use him to get what they want.<br/>Then one day he ends up wandering into a starbucks where he meets a new guy in town who has no clue who he or his father is and damn does it feel good to meet someone who isn't such a kiss ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert and you started the ninth grade about 3 weeks ago and you are bored as hell. All that really happens around this place basically drama and people flaunting off their cash. Which you always find to be so stupid since umm HELLO you go to a very expensive private school basically impossible to get in unless your rich or really really smart and you just so happen to be the son of the dude who owns this school.   
"Hey Egbert" you look over to see whose talking to you just another student probably going to try and kiss your ass or something. You give them a cool stare "What do you want?" You can see him visibly shrink as your gaze reaches him. "Uh well a couple of us were wondering if you’d like to hang with us were planing on going out to pizza and what not after class."   
"No." You reply almost automatically now. They all know who your dad is and know if they could get close to you they’d have a clear shot at college your dad has a big push in the community. They also know how much your dad loves you and would do anything for you so he’d be willing to give any friend of yours a college recommendation and they would be able to get into most any college. Why they’re thinking about college so soon is beyond you.   
He walks back to his friends as you think to yourself Maybe i’m just paranoid. Maybe they really do want to be my friends.  
"God, how any of us are able to put up with that punk is beyond me. He’s so lucky his dad is really important or else none up us would even try."  
You here the student that had just asked you to join them after class whispers loudly behind you his remarks are followed up by repressed giggles.   
"Shhh he’ll here you." one of the gigglers reply.  
"Whatever like he cares. He’s so above us what i say could probably never reach him."  
"Do you guys ever notice he’s always drawing in class never paying attention bet he never studies either but he always seems to get such high scores bet his dad just makes it so he’s passing. How much do you want to bet he’s actually as dumb as a door-nail." More giggles  
No you were right none of them care none of them will ever care. You can feel your face slipping but you control it you will never let them see that the things they say hurt you. The bell rings. You grab your bag and stand up and leave the class room.  
You walk out the front of the school through the crowd of nameless faces most greeting you in one way or another. You just keep walking you don’t want to deal with anybody. You make it off the campus you decide to go do a bit of window shopping so you make your way down to where all the shops are. After an hour of peeking through windows you come across a Starbucks you decide to stop and grab something to drink maybe a little bite.  
You walk in and at the counter there stands a man maybe about 6’ foot? It was hard to tell while he was leaning on the counter his pose was such a relaxed and lazy but something about the way his muscles moved from underneath his tight shirt he was ready to spring, to hunt or fight for blood to be spilled should there be a need. You shake your head don’t be silly he’s just leaning against the counter being casual and all that shit. You think to yourself. Oh my god his hair. It looks so soft. But it’s probably hard from the hairspray he probably uses to get it to stay up like that. But what you wouldn’t give to just touch it.   
"Hey little dude you gonna order something or what?"  
He interrupted your thoughts before they could get any farther. You blush slightly as you walk forward,  
"Ya sorry about that."  
You look over the menu god there’s so many choices  
The guy at the counter begins to tap a pen on the counter in an impatient rhythm you find it very annoying but you do your best to concentrate on the menu but you quickly get tired of that damn sound. You glare at him “Could you please stop that” you look at his chest looking for some sort of name tag but there’s none to be found he was also not wearing his apron. “Aren’t you supposed to be wearing an apron with a name tag on it or something” You ask  
"Ya but what’s it matter" he shrugs at you.  
"What’s it matter? Seriously it’s a part of your job that’s enough to make it matter. And what if a customer wants to address you by your name."  
"Ok dude whatever. I’ll put the damn thing on." He reaches under the counter and pulls out an apron and puts it on.  
"Happy?" he says as he throws out his arms out wide wiggles them in a stupid manner and bows "Your majesty. So you gonna order now or give me more shit about stupid things."  
You sorta stare at him blankly. The fuck? Doesn’t he know who you- wait holly shit he doesn’t know who i am. Whoa this is new.”  
"I’ll take a tall double chocolaty chip frappuccino, 2% milk, with whipped cream and a ham and swiss panini."   
"Alright" He goes off to make the drink once done he returns handing over the drink and panini. "K, here you go that going to be all for you princess?"  
"Actually." You smirk to yourself and then look up at him completely seriously "That looks awful, I want to change it to a grande soy vanilla bean creme frappuccino with chocolate on the bottom, middle and the top. I also want whipped cream make sure to shake the can really well or else it wont come out right. Also a peach raspberry yogurt parfait."  
He just stairs at you “Your fucking with me right”  
You cover your mouth with your hand faking shock “How dare you accuse me of such a thing i assure you i am 100% serious. So i’d get to that order-” You look at his name tag “-bro? Okay, that’s a joke right?”  
He leans over the counter his face so close to yours “Maybe maybe not. Like i’d ever tell a little shi-” He stopped himself took in a deep breath and backed off busying himself with preparing the new drink order mumbling about how much of an ass you are and not even trying to hide it from you.  
It was actually really refreshing having someone not trying to kiss your ass and talking shit about your behind you back. Even though bro was basically cursing about you he wasn’t faking any kindness or making shit up. You smile to yourself I really shouldn’t be so mean to him. But gosh his reactions are the best. You let out a little sigh.  
Bro finally finished your order and handed it over “Alright happy now? This to your liking? Maybe i should add some gold flakes? Nothing could be to good for you being a snotty royalty you are.”  
You look you order over and sneer. “Well it could be better but i guess i’ll except it, this time.”  
"Alright then that’ll be-"  
You cut him off with a wave of your hand, pull out your wallet and hand over a 20. “This should be enough.” You grab your order “Keep the change maybe soon you’ll be able to afford a decent haircut.”  
You head toward the door.  
"The hell?!?!?! My hair is awesome. Your just jealous cause your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed. Oh don’t get me started on that cow lick of yours."  
He continued to yell out stupid shit as you walked out the door.  
You stupidly smiled to yourself. I’m definitely going to have to return some time.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s hasn’t even been a whole day since you met bro and you can’t stop thinking about him. You don’t think you’ll be able to wait till after school to go visit him. So you decide your just going to walk off campus and go. The bell rings for lunch you grab your things and start to leave.  
"Hey, Egbert want to join us for lunch?" You look back, it’s the same guy from yesterday.   
You smile and say.  
"No thanks, I already have plans." You walk out of class. As your leaving you hear him laugh "Him plans? As if we all know he hangs out on the roof alone."  
You quicken you steps. He could have waited till you were at least out of earshot first.   
You leave the campus nobody stops you, you make your way towards the starbucks you arrive rather quickly. Once there you just stand at the door you were so confident and sure when you left but now that you here you don’t know if you should actually go in. You were rather rude yesterday. Bro probably wouldn’t want to see you. You take a deep breath and push the door open *crash* a little harder than you meant to causing the door door slam into the wall.  
"Whoa princess control those rippling muscles, beatin up poor denseness doors, it ain’t cool."  
You look over at him be nice be nice come on you can do it.  
"Well it shouldn’t have been in my way." You huff as you cross your arms.  
"Oh shit, your right. I’ll be sure to remove it at your majesty. At once on the double." he says as he leans onto the counter staring at you the whole time. You walk over and study the menu. But damn its so hard to concentrate with his damn staring with those eyes so piercing you can almost swear he can see right though you. You skin feels feels as if it’s crawling. You look back at him right in the eyes "You got a problem or something?"  
"Ya actually i’m having a little trouble finding the zipper."  
"Zipper?"  
"Ya, so i can see what you really look like inside that princess getup your wearing."  
You glare at him “I’ll take a grande hazelnut frappuccino, whole milk, whipped cream hazzlenut drizzled on the bottom and top also a petite vanilla bean scone.”  
"Got it princess." he says as he get’s to work on your order. "Here you go." He places your order in front of you.  
"Your kidding right? I said drizzle hazzlenut on the top and bottom." you point at the bottom "Does that look drizzled to you? Looks like there was such a down pore it created a freaking ocean. Re-make it."  
"You fucking kidding me kid?"  
"Do i look like i’m kidding?"  
"Whatever you say duchess of dickdom." He busy’s himself with re-making your order. You just stare at his back. God you would never have guessed you would ever find the back of a pissed of barista attractive. But you do. God what is his shirt two damn sizes to small I can see basically every dip and curve in his back. Wait are those back dimples? Fuck no his shirt is not THAT tight it’s probably just the fold of his shirt or the light or some shit.  
You can feel your face heating up. Shit shit is my face red? Dammit i hope not. Bro turned around here’s you damn drink.  
"There is that drizzled enough for yo- Dude your face a bit red you alright?"  
He leaned over the counter and felt you forehead. “Whoa your a bit warm you coming down with something?”  
You swipe his hand away from you “It’s none of your concern.”  
"Whoa cool it was just tryin to be nice you little snot. But whatever take you damn drink."  
"You know what i changed my mind it took you so damn long to finish my drink and something else caught my eye."  
He just glare at you. “Oh really princess? You know if you keep this shit up i swear i will spit in you drink. Not just a little bit i will fill the whole fucking bottom with my damn saliva. So i’d watch it if i were you.”  
You lean against the counter and look up at him with hooded eyes. “That a promise? Or are you all talk?” You lick your lips and do a slight butt sway.  
Bro starts to take a step back but refuses to let you win. He also leans on the counter his face so close to yours you can feel his breath against you lips. You know if you licked your lips now you’d probably get his also. Your lips felt so dry, it was so tempting.  
"Well if you want to my saliva so bad, maybe we could find a funner way for you to get some of it."  
You can feel you heart skip a beat. It beating so hard it actually hurts a little. Your having trouble breathing at a normal pace.  
Fuck fuck fuck how am i going to get out of this.  
"Venti white hot chocolate, soy, with whipped cream, drizzled with chocolate and i do mean drizzled. I also still want a petite vanilla bean scone but add a raspberry truffle cake pop oh and hold the saliva please.”  
Bro just stayed in position for a couple moment longer then pulled back with a little chuckle. “Ya alright got it princess.”  
Bro went to make you newest order. As you wondered to yourself Should i make this my last? Probably don’t want to push him to hard. He might actually spit in my drink. Once done bro handed over you order.  
"This to you liking princess or should i go grab my golden plate and present it to you in a more proper way? Maybe make the drink again but this time in a golden chalet?”  
"No not this time i have stuff to do and no more time to waste on you be ready next time. Cause then i would let you get away so easily."  
"Alright well that’ll be-"  
You hand him a $50 “This is the smallest bill i have on me right now” You lie and hand it over. “Keep the change i don’t need it. And hey you probably have enough to finally get that haircut.”  
You walk towards the door but just stand at the exit and look back at bro.  
"What you want twerp?"  
"The door, you never removed it. It’s still in my way."  
"Then open it with you freakish princess strength."  
"As you keep saying i am royalty, some fucked up princess queen duchess hybrid but royalty none the less. So why should I have to open the door myself?"  
Bro let out a little laugh and walked out from behind the counter and opened the door for john as he bowed. “For you my lovely little princess queen duchess freak hybrid with demonic strength a sharp tongue and a plush rump.”  
You blush at the plush rump comment and hurry out the door. Damn you are totally falling for that barista. Damn it he’s like what twice my age plus a couple years? Mid-30s early 40s maybe? Yet i’m only 14. Damn he’ll probably never be into me a snotty little 9th grader. But i guess there’s no real harm in visiting him and what not. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

You look down at your watch. Shit i’m going to be late for class.  
You hurry down the street eating your vanilla bean scone doing your best not to choke barely succeeding. 

You are now Bro Strider and are watching the plush rump of a kid that seems to enjoy fucking with you disappear into the distance. Once you cant see him anymore you retreat back into the shop and take up your place behind the counter. You’ve only been working here for about a week and the first few days were really boring but then just yesterday this irritating boy walks in and starts giving you a ton of shit but you have a lot of fun throwing it right back at him. You already can’t wait till the next time he visits and you feel rather pathetic about that since the shining moment of your day is some kid that’s about 13 or 14 picking on you that really says something about your usual day. You sigh and lean against the counter god this job sucks balls no one ever come in here what even is that about? Everyone around here to good for Starbucks or some shit? You stand around for about an hour with no costumers then you hear the door open so you look up and you little bro Dave comes striding in and walking up to the counter.  
"Hey bro dead as usual?"  
"Yup, but whatever ton of me time so it’s alright. But who cares about that how’d your tests go?

Dave dropped his head seeming ashamed as he dug into his pockets you felt you heart drop as he handed you a piece of folded up paper. You begin to unfold the paper as you try to think up something encouraging to tell him but then you get the paper open and there staring back at you is an acceptance letter. You look up at him in shock he just smiles at you and says “They said i can pick up my uniform after school, I start tomorrow.”  
"You fucking little shit." You say as you jump over the counter to tackle Dave to the ground you begin to give him a nuggie he trys to escape but you have to good of a hold on him. "You had me genuinely terrified you little ass hat." You finally get off of him "I swear if you ever do something like that to me again i swear i’ll shove your face so far into the nearest toilet you will find you bowel movement from a frickin year ago."  
"Bro fuck that’s disgusting."  
"That’s the point."  
"Hehe so dude it cool if i hang here till it’s time to pick up my outfit?"  
"Ya of course but i’m coming with you to pick up your uniform little dude."  
"Whaaat? But Bro-"  
"No butts cuts or coconuts. I’m going and that’s final consider this punishment for scaring me."  
"Fuck not cool dude."  
"Ya and neither are you now go sit down and wait patiently till it’s time to go."  
About an hour later  
"Come on little bro 1:30 time to go."  
You lock up and both leave for the school.  
Once on campus you look to Dave “Where to little dude?”  
A bell rings loudly.  
And dave just starts walking off so you fallow you enter the school and walk through unidentifiable halls everything looks the same to you.  
Students start filling up the halls chatting, every now and again looking at you and Dave whispering to each other. I swear to fuck if those kids are talking about me i will shit in their locker not even kidding. When no one is looking i will find their locker break it open and shit inside it.  
Dave finally stops at a door looks at you and points at the ground and glares at you. “You stay here.”   
"I ain’t you dog dude."  
"Bro seriously, I’m picking this up on my own just wait for me."  
"Whatever pup i’ll wait her like a good boy."  
You say as you lean up against the wall and give him an innocent look.  
He just glares at you as he walks into the room.”  
You let out a sigh and let out a sigh and start student watching. Then a certain student catches your eye it’s the little shit who bugs you at work. You open up your mouth to call out to him but you notice you don’t even know his name, so you decide to give something a try.  
"Hey Princess."  
He turns around and you chuckle to yourself cause that actually worked and the look of pure shock on his face was priceless.

You are now John Egbert and you are internally freaking out.  
A) The little barista babe Bro from starbucks is in your school looking at you laughing to himself.  
B) He called you princess at school where people you know are  
C) You fucking responded to him calling you princess  
Why the hell is he here? What possible reason would he have to be in my school?  
Then the door next to him opens he turns to see whose emerging from the room. He smiled at the boy who walks out. You can feel that smile melting your heart, you can feel a smile on your face growing in response. But then bro throws his arm around the boy in such a loving manner you face falls you can feel an ache in your heart. You turn around quickly retreating.  
Who was that? God why am i caring so much? Dammit dammit dammit.

You are Bro again you decided to throw your arm around your little bro cause he was acting like such a little shit about his damn uniform since he seems to be so embarrassed of you might as well go with it. You look up to were princesses was but seems he left. Huh wonder where he went off to. Oh well. You leave the campus with your bro but you part once of campus you leave for work and Dave returns to home.  
The rest of the day is basically dead except for a few people here and there coming in to order something. Finally it’s 4 and your shift is over your replacement is already there so you just leave for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how weirdly this chapter is written.....

You are still Bro Strider and you are at work where it is unusually busy. Several girls and a few boys have been in and out the whole morning the girls usually giggling to each other glancing over at you blushing when you glance back and the boys either glaring at you every now and again or doing their best not to meet your gaze. Where the hell did all these kids come from. You notice they all seem to be wearing uniforms similar to your bros and that annoying kid who came in the last two days. You wonder why you haven’t seen him since yesterday. God why am i so worried? So he didn’t come in this morning whatever. Doesn’t mean anything more than the fact that he didn’t want coffee today. Geez.

You are now John Egbert and your sitting at your desk sulking. You decided against going to starbucks after class and this morning after seeing bro yesterday with that unknown kid and you feel completely stupid for avoiding him if you had just gone to starbucks you could have found out who he was but nope you decided to avoid him. Whatever your choice, though a stupid one. You can’t stop thinking about how happy bro looked as he threw his arm around that guy. You lay you head against the table doing your best not to scream out in frustration and to stop thinking about bro. You concentrate on you own breathing doing your best to calm down. You can hear the girls sitting behind you talking about the cute guy at the starbucks not to far from the school. Fuuuuuu- now everyone knows about him. Dammit he could have at least taken off his uniform yesterday before coming here. But nooooo- first time you meet him he almost refuses to wear it but now he can’t take it off or something???   
Whoa you seem to be freaking out about something rather stupid you should try concentrating on your breathing again maybe that’ll help.  
Oh but wait you hear the door opening.  
"Students we seem to have a new student today. So welcome our newest student Dave Strider."   
You look up and oh shit.  
It’s him, he’s a student here? The hell.

You try your best not to out right glare at him but it’s really hard. “Alright so you can take the empty seat by John. John raise your hand.” The teacher says as she stares right at you. You slowly raise your hand and Dave walks over taking the seat by you. “I have some stuff to go do in the office so talk among yourselves until i get back.” The teacher leaves. You try and bring yourself to ask Dave how he knows bro but as your about to a girl from your class walks up to him. She was nervously looking at her hands fidgeting rather nervously. “Uuummm, well a few of us saw you yesterday with that guy in the starbucks uniforms and well, we were wondering how you know him?”   
Dave just stared at her making her progressively more nervous and frigidity. You can feel yourself also getting rather anxious to know the answer. Then he finally sighed and said “Dudes my brother.” You can feel your whole body relaxing and you start stupidly smiling to yourself.  
"Brother??? So you know him personally? So cool. What are his favorite foods? Music?" She said getting really excited the nervousness from early nowhere in sight. 

You are now the very excited girl asking Dave about Bro. Just kidding cause wow that’d be stupid why would anyone want to be her? How about we try being Dave? That sounds a lot more fun.  
You are now Dave and are a bit annoyed this girl is asking about your brother and you really wish she’d stop cause wow how are you supposed to know the answers you are you and not Bro though i guess you could become bro and find out the answers. Wait no you can’t cause if you became Bro you would be Bro and not Dave so you wouldn’t find out the answers you wouldn’t even know there was a question to be answered. Alright time to stop talking about this stupid stuff and go back to being Dave.  
"How am i supposed to know? I’m not my bro go ask him yourself." You say as you look away moving you hand in a dismissive manner hoping she’ll take the hint and leave you really hate answering questions about your bro. Luckily she got the hint and left looking rather dejected. Hmmm seems you didn’t make any friends there dude. But i guess you don’t care you’re here to learn, get good grades and better your life.  
After a few more minutes the teacher finally walks in and class begins.

 

It is finally time for lunch and seems you are still Dave Strider. You grab your lunch from your bag as you see the student that sits next to you get approached by a fellow student.   
"Yo John" John looks at the approaching classmate. You could tell John was weary of him something about the way he held himself.   
"Ya?" John responded.  
"Want to join us for lunch?"  
"No thanks." He said as he grabbed his lunch and left.  
The student that had just had asked john to join him for lunch made a disgusted noise “God why do we even try? He’s so fucking pathetic. He should be happy we even bother asking.” He looked over at his friends someone giggled and another said “I know right? Let’s just give up.”  
"Ya sounds like a good idea what would we ever do if her ever actually agreed?"  
Oh wow your first day and you already hate people in your class new record.  
"Wow conceited much? As if anybody would want to have lunch with a bunch of douche nozzles like you."  
You hear something along the lines of someone chocking on laughter. And the student who had asked john to lunch glared at you. “The fuck did you just say to me?”  
You were so tempted to say it again and then make some smart remark about his intelligence but no you shouldn’t think about your schooling you start shit and your out of here you don’t have money like these assholes to keep you in this school so just back off and leave.  
You take a step forward you can feel the words on the end of your tongue. Fuck dude seriously just turn around we both know you could kick this dudes ass no need to prove it.  
"What? You mute? Did i just imagine those words fall out of your mouth? Oh or are you just a little chicken shit?"  
You take another step forward.  
Fuck dude come one don’t do this.  
You take a breath in and then out and unclench your fists. “Not fucking worth it.” You say as you turn around and leave to finally eat your lunch.  
"What the hell did you say?" You hear yelled behind you but you just keep walking ignoring him.  
Now just to go and find a nice peaceful place to go eat lunch. As your walking down the hall walking up stairs till you make it to the top floor looking around you finally find what you were hoping would be up here a door leading to the roof. You walk over to it and push it open. You go over and check the view. It’s decent enough considering it’s all buildings and moving cars you miss living in the country. There was a lot less people around and you could play your records and rap as loud as you’d like and nobody complained. But now you live in a little 4 room apartment one of those rooms being the bathroom.

"Great view right?" You spin around damn you didn’t know someone had even been here wow what happened to all the ninja training?  
"Uh ya i guess. John it was right?"  
"Ya." He walked over to the railing and looked over looking completely relaxed. "I just love looking at all the people walking or running the cars racing back and forth and the building staying exactly where they were the day before sometimes dressed up for some sort of occasion. It’s just so relaxing"  
He looked up at you smiling then he frowned “Oh wow sorry bet that just sounds really stupid.”   
"Naw dud was pretty cute."  
"…..cute?"  
"Ya dude in the most ironic way possible."  
He just continued staring at you but then cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. “Ya alright I’ll just go with it.”  
You pat him on the back looking at him solemnly “It’s probably for the best.”


	5. Chapter 5

You and john return to class room lunch finally being over.You both return to your seats waiting for class to start.  
The bell rings announcing the end of class.You pick up your bags and look over to john.   
"Bye John, I hope the rest of your day goes well."  
You are now John you are a little surprised by the farewell you not really used to them.  
“Uh, ya back to you.” You smile to him slightly. You pick up your bags and leave the classroom. So far you rather like Dave he seems nice enough. You start walking in the direction of your home but stop and begin walking towards the coffee shop.  
Once you finally make it you stride right in. You notice that there are a few people from your school but they seem to be on their way out. You glance over at Bro he’s leaning against the counter and you catch him smiling at you, your steps waver for a moment but you continue to the counter. You begin study the menu ignoring the feeling of Bros eyes on you.  
"I’ll take a Grande Chocolate Chai Tea Latte with a Strawberry Blueberry Yogurt Parfait." You look over at Bro. He continues to stare at you. "What?" You ask.  
"What no gold flakes sprinkled on top? Or maybe liquid gold drizzled on top? Or maybe me presenting it to you in a gold chalice?" he smirks at you.   
"However you want to prepare it will be fine." You hand him a ten. "Keep the change."   
You walk over to a table and take out your sketch book from your bag and begin to sketch a picture of a waterfall. You hear Bros footsteps as he walks over to you he places your drink and parfait in the center of the table as he takes a seat next to you. You look over at him he’s just staring at you, you feel the need to adjust your clothes instead you reach for you drink and take a sip. The warmth of the drink feels nice against your throat you sigh contently.  
"So how is it?"  
"It’s good." You put your drink down in the table in front of bro.  
"Wow an actual complement i’m surprise. Are you sick?" Bro reaches over to touch your forehead. Your about to swat his hand away but you stop yourself, you touch his wrist and move your hand between his and your forehead taking a hold of his hand.   
"Worried about me, eh?"   
You pull his hand over by your hip causing him to move in closer to you.   
"Do want me to show you just how well i’m doing?" You move closer to him face. Bro looks stunned, then you blow a raspberry right in his face. Surprised Bro pulls his hand away to wipe his face   
"Dude gross" in the process he knocks over you drink causing tea to spill onto the table and bros lap.You quickly grab your sketch book before the tea can get on it. Bro jumps up repeatedly saying   
"Shit shit shit fuck this is hot." As he goes behind the counter. You follow after him   
"Dude are you ok? Shit sorry i didn’t mean for that to happen."  
"Ya i should be fine, I think i’ll just go run cold water over my dick for a while though cause shit that hurt." he begins walking to the back "Fuck dude i should make you kiss it better for causing it." you hear him mumble under his breath you feel your face heat up and you tighten your grip on your sketch book.  
You know he didn’t mean it but it brought certain images to your head that you can’t seem to get rid of.  
John could feel his face reddening as more thought assaulted his mind, his breathing became a bit labored. He could feel a warm sensation as his penis started to become hard.   
"Fuck" john mumbled under his breath.  
"Luckily i had an extra pair of pants." Bro said his voice becoming louder as he returned to the main part of the Starbucks.  
John quickly moved his sketch book over the obvious erection that was pressing against his shorts. A slight moan escaped his lips from the pressure of his sketch book pressing against his sensitive member.  
"Hey dude are you alright?" Bro said as he started walking towards john "Your looking a little pale.  
John looked up at bro slightly panicked pushing his sketch book harder against his body he bit his bottom lip to prevent another moan “Uhh.” John averted his eyes from bro looking over at the spilled coffee “J-just sorry about the mess.”  
Bro chuckled “Don’t even worry about it” he ruffled johns hair “I’ll just clean that up right now” bro began to turn to go get some cleaning supplies  
"Wait bro."  
Bro stopped “ya?”  
"Uh could i use the restroom?"  
"Oh ya no problem to the back first door on the right"  
John quickly walked towards the back abandoning his sketch book on the counter as he passed it.  
Once finally locked in the restroom john pressed his back against the door. “Fuck fuck fuck this is so embarrassing” john mumbled to himself. John unbuttoned his vest, putting his tie over his shoulder then pushing his shirt up to his waist then undid his pants pulling them down to his knees. He slowly slid his right hand down his stomach the muscles contracting as he did so. He used his left hand to pull his shirt higher up putting the end of it into his mouth then used the hand to caress his left nipple pinching slightly.  
His right hand explored farther down fingers brushing through the light amount of hair at the base of his penis then lightly squeezing the base of his penis. He began moving his hand up and down his cock adding more and more pressure. His left hand moved to his right nipple lightly then slid down to his stomach. Light whimpering coming out of his mouth. He lightly dug his nails into his stomach dragging his nails across it to his hip.  
John gasped bending over slightly his knees shaking. He slid himself down the door his bare ass coming in contact with the cold floor he sucked in his breath.  
He began pumping harder moving his left hand to his hair combing his fingers though it pulling slightly, he shivered. He finally climaxed sperm dripping out the head he continued until he had pumped everything out.  
John finally finished he pulled his hand away from himself looking at the semen covering his hand.  
"I cant believe i just fucking jacked off in the restroom of fucking Starbucks."  
He said releasing the shirt from his mouth. John sighed as he lifted himself trying to adjust his clothes as best he could with one hand. Walking over to the toilet john flushed it just in case then he walked over to the sink washing the evidence from his hand. He noticed the saliva mark on the bottom of his shirt. He sighed to himself as he better adjusted his clothing. He looked at himself in the mirror his face was completely flushed he splashed some cold water against his face then dried off. Finally john left the restroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally you leave the restroom.  
You make your way back to the front of the Starbucks. As you pass the counter you notice bro sitting down at the now clean table, going through your sketch book.  
You felt your face heat up and your heart constrict with panic. “Dude, what the hell?!”   
Bro looks over at you and smiles “You’re a really g-”   
You rushe over to him and snatched the sketchbook from bros hands clutching it to your chest. “How dare you go through my stuff.”  
"Whoa, dude sorry i didn’t mean any disrespect." Bro said as he stood up putting his hands up in a defensive motion. You take a step away from Bro.  
"You shouldn’t have gone through my stuff without my permission." Your voice begins to shake. "I really should go." You walk around bro to retrieve your bag and start to rush towards the door.

You are now Bro and your feeling extremely bad now for going through Johns sketch book, whose name you found out by going through said sketch book.  
You step forward reaching out to grab his arm but stop deciding that grabbing him wouldn’t be a good idea. So you let him rush out the door.  
Hoping he wont hate you. You really confused as to why he reacted so strongly to you going through his sketch book, it was only a sketch book not like it was a diary or anything. You sigh and walk back behind the counter.

You are again John and you finally decide to stop walking so fast. Your breathing rather labored, you dig your inhaler and take two puffs. Your feeling extremely flustered now. You can’t believe how you just reacted to him simply looking through sketch book, yet at the same time he went though your sketch book it’s just like a diary to you holding secret thoughts and images. You feel like apologizing for your reaction yet at the same time you feel as if you don’t have to since he’s the one who went through your stuff without permission. You sigh to yourself and decide you’ll figure it out later. You finally make it home. You walk though the grass to the front porch and enter the house.  
You put your sketch book away into your bag then remove your shoes and leave them in the shoe basket next to the door.  
"I’m home" You say half-heartedly expecting no reply.  
"Welcome home John." You hear a voice reply from the next room.  
You get extremely excited and rush to the next room.  
"Nana!" You exclaim rushing up to your nana embracing her.  
You’ve missed her so much. She hugs you back with the same amount of enthusiasm your showing her. You finally pull away to place a kiss on her cheek. “Hey Nana, It’s been a while I’ve missed you so much.”  
"I’ve missed you also John, I’m so sorry it took me so long to return to you."  
"It’s alright I understand how busy you get with your business."  
"You are so understanding John i really appreciate it. So how have you been? Make any friends?"  
"Actually i think i might have." You smile thinking of Dave you think you can maybe call him a friend but your still a bit unsure. Then you think of bro a blush slightly then you remember today’s events and slightly frown.  
"Is there something wrong Nana asked concerned. You shake you head no and smile up at her "Everything’s fine."


	7. Chapter 7

After a long conversation with your Nana you finally walk to the back door. You stick your head out and whistle and a large white husky bounding towards you. You open the door wider allowing him entrance to the house. You get down in your knees to hug and him and run your fingers through his thick fur.

"Hey Bec how have you been? You miss me?"

He licks your face in reply rubbing his head against your arm.

"Hey Bec." Your Nana says from the chair she's sitting on.

Bec immediately rushes to her. He rubs himself against her legs.  
She smiles and pets his head.  
You get up and walk towards the kitchen to retrieve some food for Bec and yourself. You grab a can from the shelf underneath the oven and dig out a can opener from the drawer opening the can and placing it in the dog bowl by the kitchens island counter.

"Hey Bec, got you some food."

He immediately comes over and begins to eat.  
You throw the opener into the sink and grab a glass from the cabinet than fill it with water to fill up Bec's water bowl. Afterwards you fill it up again with water and drink it. You begin digging through the fridge which you knew would be filled full of mostly sweets. You sigh than go through one of the few shelf in the fridge that holds actual food and pull out a bag of salami and cheese then what was left of the orange juice from the fridge door. You take it all to the counter putting it all down you reach into the cabinet above you to pull out whats left of the bread. You quickly make a sandwich and pour the last of the orange juice into the cup you had just used for water. You throw away the orange juice carton away and bag that had held the bread. You put the rest of the salami away. You make a mental note to buy more real food. You grab your food and drink and leaves the kitchen to begin walking to your room. Bec follows you. You make your way to down the hall till you make it to the stairs you walk up them till you make it to the third floor. You contemplate going to the game room but you decide against it.You walk down the hall till you get to your room. As soon as you walk into your room Bec jumps on your bed.

"Dude i didn't say you could go up there."  
In response he wags his tail and lays down and just stairs at you.  
Sighing you mumble "whatever."  
You walk over to your desk and open up you laptop.You type in the schools website and finds your class assignment. You do you work as you aimlessly eat you sandwich.  
After finishing your homework and food you close your laptop. You rotate your chair till your facing Bec.  
"So it's way to early for bed what do you want to do?"  
Bec ears perk up jumping off your bed he begins to walk in a circle stops to stare at you and repeats.  
You laugh.  
"I get it i get it i'll take you for a walk."  
He excitedly wagged his tail going over to sit by the door.  
"Hold on, I have to go change out of my school uniform."  
You say as you walk to you closet, walking in you go to the end and open up you drawer opening it you pull out a pair of jogging shorts than you pull one of you larger shirts off a hanger. You quickly change. Taking the clothes you just changed out of with you, you throw them into your dirty clothes hamper. Then you grab you headphones, i-pod and i-pod jogging case from your desk drawer.  
"Alright i'm ready boy."  
You walk out of your room he walk ahead of you. Looking back every now and again. To tell you your going to slow you believe. Finally you make it down starts. You check to see if your Nana is still in the living room. She was, she was sitting on her rocking chair just going through some files.   
"Hey Nana Bec and I are going for a walk."

She looked up at you and smiled.  
"Alright be safe."

"Alright."

You begin to walk towards the front door grabbing Bec's leash from the key rack. You attach it to his collar. You leave the house. You put on your headphones and turn you i-pod on and slip it into the case and onto your arm. You begin to jog. Several songs go by you have no clue how long you've been jogging. You don't even really know where you are jogging. You stop and look around and wipe the sweat off your brow.  
Your breathing a little heavier then you would like you so you reach for your bag to pull out your inhaler. You freeze, you forgot your inhaler. You begin to panic a little.  
"Shit."  
You try and calm down.  
I'll be fine i'm just breathing a little heavily. Just no more running just to be safe. You think to yourself.  
Bec picks up on your feeling and rubs himself against your leg to try and help you calm down.  
You look around again to figure out where you are. You are by the apartment building a decent ways away from the school. Maybe you could find someone you could barrow a phone from so you can call your Nana to come pick you up.  
You look around but the street is oddly dead. But then you see someone across the street. You look both ways than cross walking towards them. They're back is turned towards you as you walk up to them.

"Um, excuse me."

They turn around and its Bro.

"Oh, hey," He says a little awkwardly.

"Oh, ummm. Hey."

You both just kind of stand there.

"I'm sorry."

You look up at bro surprised.

"You are?"

"Ya you seemed really upset earlier. I don't really understand why. But i'd really like to. I din't mean to make you feel so upset."

You just stare at him for a moment then the explanation starts to fall from your mouth.  
"It's just it's my personal sketchbook. It's just like a diary to me. My personal ideas and thought are in there." You wrap your arms around yourself. "Seeing someone going through it without my permission, i just panicked." Your shoulders slumped and you began folding in on your self slightly. You feel so uncomfortable talking about this. Your stomach begins to churn. You feel overall horrible you lungs hurt from all your heavy breathing, you stomach from how anxious you are and your face starts to heat up from embarrassment. Bec scenes how unwell you feel and begins to rub himself against your legs. "I know it's stupid but-"

"It's not."

"What?" You look up at Bro.

"It's not stupid. It legitimately makes you feel uncomfortable and that makes it not stupid. Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it." He smiles down at you, but then frowns. "Dude you really don't look well."

You slowly unwrap your arms from around yourself.  
"Oh i, stupidly forgot my inhaler at home and i just finished a run."

"Oh shit dude sorry i didn't notice earlier. Do you need to call someone? Do you need a ride somewhere? Or anything?"

"A ride would be really nice."

"Alright, cool. I'm going to go tell my little bro really quick. Uh, that truck right there." He points at a Red pick-up truck in a near by driveway. "Is mine meet me by it. I'll be right back. Put your dog in the back. I'll be back soon."  
He said as he rushed towards the apartments.  
You smile to yourself. You think it's cute how worried he seemed for you and how understanding he was about you feelings about yourself.  
You began walking Bec towards the back of the car. You pulled down the back beckoning Bec to jump in. He quickly did so afterwards you closed up the back. Than went to go wait by the side of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

After just a short while Bro comes rushing out of his apartment.  
"Alright back."  
He makes it to the door your standing by unlocks it and opens it for you. You start to climb in you can feel his hand on your lower back. Once your in he closes the door behind you. You put on your seat-belt as you watch him walk around the car.  
once he's inside he asks you for the directions. Once you give him the directions he starts up the car and goes.  
The ride is rather quiet and you are unsure on how to break the silence.

"Your breathing seems to have calmed down."

Startled you listen to your awn breathing. He was right, you can't believe that you hadn't noticed.

"Ya seems it has. Thanks for offering me a ride."

"No problem John."

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

"Oh." Bro looked a little embarrassed. "It was on the inside cover of your sketchbook."

"Oh ya i forgot about that. So i guess since you've seen my pictures i might as well ask what did you think?"

"I think your a really good artist. You have such great drawings of landscapes and some from what seemed to be anatomy practice. I would really like to see some more of your work some day. With your permission of course."

You face warms up a little bit at his complements. "Ya i wouldn't mind. Next time i come to the coffee shop i'll make sure to bring some more."

"Can't wait than."

The car stops and you look around seems your home.

"Holly shit you live here?"

"Uh ya." You weirdly feel embarrassed.

"You should invite me over sometime shit. You gotta pool? Cause that would be hella sweet."

 

You chuckle a little. "I would totally invite you in, but gee i wonder what my nana would think if i were to bring an older guy over for some play time in the pool." You tease.

"Oh ya, forgot your like the same age as my little bro." Bro seems a little startled and just stares off into the distance.

"Ya i'd assume Dave and i are around the same age."  
Bro looks over at you obviously surprised.  
"He and i are sorta in the same class." You shrug your shoulders.

"Oh really? Have you guys talked?"

"Ya. He seems like a really cool guy." You smile to yourself.

You are now Bro and you seem to feel a little jealous of your own little brother. John has such a nice smile on his face from just thinking of your brother. What kind of impression could Dave have made to make john smile like that.

"Hey if you and Dave become friends you can come over and spend the night." Then you look over at johns house. "Oh or um he can come over here. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the night at my little apartment when you have a house like this." You nervously run your left hand through your hair and then look over at john. He looks really excited.

"I would love to. I've never spent the night at a friends house before. I bet that'd be a lot of fun."

You feel your heart squeeze a little at the deceleration. How could he have never been over to a friends house? He seems like he'd be the kind of kid who would have a decent amount of friends.

"Well alright then."  
You both here the dog becoming restless in the back of your truck.  
"Seems your dogs ready to get going."

"Oh ya seems so." John seemed a little sad. "I guess i'll get going."  
He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle then stoped.  
"Would it be ok if i gave you a hug."  
He asks seeming a little nervous.

"Oh, ya sure i don't see why not."

John scooted over on the seat then got on his knees and wrapped his arms around you pressing himself against you. You wrap you arms around him giving him a slight squeeze. John pulled away a little his hands on your shoulder.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate the ride and how understanding you were about my reaction over my sketchbook." John said his voice low.

"Uh, ya no problem."

John begins to move his face closer to yours. Then the dog started to bark startling you causing you to move back slamming your head into the window.

"Fuck fuck fuck."  
You repeat over and over as you rub your sore head.

"Oh my god" are you ok john said moving closer to you.

"Ya i'm alright just, fuck, that hurt."

John places his hands on either side of your face. "Let me see."He said urging your head down so he can have a look.

You notice that at some point john seemed to have put one of his legs between yours and he was now straddling your leg. With your head pushed down as it was you were basically just starting at his 

crotch. Your rather embarrassed about the whole situation. John is lightly probing your sore head.

"Uh so hows it look?"

"Fine, no bleeding but you'll probably end up with a huge bump tomorrow."

"Why thank you Doc any prescriptions i need to pick up? Maybe a get well kiss from a cute little doctor?" You wink at him then immediately regret what you just said. How could you have just asked that?

"Why yes Mr.Bro that is a great idea." John placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. "Call me if you need anymore." 

John quickly got off of you and rushed out of your truck closing the door behind himself. He quickly retrieves his dog and rushes to his house than inside not looking back once.  
You cant believe he just kissed your forehead and that you actually asked for the damn kiss.  
What have you gotten yourself into?  
You drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

After retrieving Bec you quickly made it to your house entering and going straight to your room. As soon as you make it to your room you thrust yourself onto your bed. Burying your head into the pillow to silently scream.  
I cant believe i just did that. I kissed his forehead. What was i thinking? Ya he asked for a kiss but he was probably just joking.  
You could still feel the warmth of his skin. Laying on your back finally calming down you touch your finger tips to of your lips. Sighing you decide you should take a shower to wash off all the ickiness from your skin. Getting off the bed you walk to your closet retrieving some sleepwear then off to the shower you go. Turning on the shower then strip to waiting for the water to get warm. Once finally warm you jump in sighing as the warmth hit your body. Grabbing some soap and began to lather up yor body covering yourself in soapy suds. After rinsing off you started to wash your hair. You start to think about bro.  
I still can't believe i kissed him. Well not much of a kiss but still a kiss. How am i gonna face him tomorrow?

The next day

You decided to skip a morning visit to Starbucks still nervous about yesterday. But you know you'll visit him at some point in the day considering you brought two sketch books to show him. You sit though class bored as hell, then you see someone slip a piece of paper onto your desk. Looking up to see who it was, It was Dave. Surprised you look to see what it says.

Boring ass hell right????  
Can't wait for lunch.  
Wanna hang out on the roof together?  
Bet it would be fun. If not it's cool.

You get really excited. You quickly reply by drawing a picture of yourself looking bored as hell saying "Ya soooooo boring." Then another of you looking rather excited saying "Heck ya dude, can't wait."  
Looking around you slip the message back to him. He opens it and smiles then looks at you and gives a thumbs up. Now you sit through class excited for lunch.

Finally it's lunch time.  
You quickly retrieve your lunch from your bag. Then follow Dave to the ceiling. Once there the two of you take a seat on the wall. The both of you are rather quiet not knowing how to start the conversation. Finally Dave breaks the ice.

"So what are some fun things to do around here?"

"Fun? Well there is a skate park but i have no clue if it's fun considering I've never been there. Let's see there is also an arcade, a shopping center and well it's a 4 or 5 hour drive away but there's an amusement park. And well i can't think of anything else really."

"Wait, there's an amusement not to far from here? That's awesome. I really want to go sometime."

"Well maybe we could go together." You ask hesitantly.

"Dude that'd be awesome. I'll have to save some money up for it."

Save up money up? Then you remember that bro lived in the apartments and worked at the Starbucks. Then it dawned on you Dave wasn't at this school because his school is well of financially but because he must be hella smart. Now your really impressed considering you know all about the test your dad has made you take it before so you would have a respect for the kids who test into the school and you didn't even pass it. You're pretty sure there's decent amount of kids in this school who couldn't test in.

"Holly shit dude you must be a borderline genius to have tested into the school. Shit. Sorry i just sorta blurted that out. I mean, well, i just noticed that you didn't get in like other people. With things like money or just knowing people. You tested in. Dude that's amazing." You said sounding astonished.

"Oh, ya I did." Dave said sounding a little flustered.

"Sorry i didn't mean to embarrass you. I just that's amazing. I've taken the test and I've failed it. I just think it's hella cool that you passed it."

"Really you think it's cool?"

"Hell ya."

Dave looked rather over joyed about your complements.  
The conversation went on and you both enjoyed each others company and your own food.  
Finally lunch was over and the two of you made it back to your class.  
You walked over to your bad to place your food containers away. As soon as you opened your bag you froze in horror. Your sketchbooks. Both were empty of pages. You felt your chest tighten. You were horrified. You look around the room in a panic. You see a few pinned to the wall you quickly retrieve them. You can hear a few people snickering behind your back. You try to ignore them you can feel your eyes want to leak. Your neck burning with your quickened breathing. You hear someone walk up behind you. Dave walks beside you.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He looks really worried about you.

"Someone stole the pictures out of my sketchbooks and posted them on the walls." You say with barely contained tears.

Dave looks outraged just down right pissed. "Do you know who it was. I swear i'll kick their ass for you." He hissed under his breath. 

"No please just help me find all my pictures."

You both began to retrieve all the pictures. But the pile seems light. You stuff what you have into your bag and throw your bag over your shoulder you can't stand to be hear any longer.  
The teacher finally walks into class.

"Everyone please be seated."

You raise your hand. "Miss my dad called me telling me he would like to talk to Dave and he would like me to escort him."

She looks rather skeptical but you know she doesn't really want to voice her doubts.

"Alright than. Good-bye."

Looking a bit apprehensive Dave grabs his belongings. You walk towards the door not before you notice some more of your pictures crumbled up and tossed in the trash can. You quickly retrieve them and rush out the door. Dave following close behind.

"Dude how did you get out that easily?" rather confused.

"Sorry, but i don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Oh, alright no problem. Some other time maybe."

You stuff the last of your pictures in your bag.

"Hey want to go grab a drink? My treat."

"Uh, ya sure." 

 

The both of you make your way to the Starbucks. You and Dave where silent the whole time.

"Shit dude i can't go in there. My older bro works there he'd skin me if he found out i was playing hooky."

"Dude don't worry about it i'll deal with it."

"Fuck. I swear if i get in trouble i'll get you back."

Both of you walk in. Bro looks up from the counter.

"What are you doing here you two shouldn't you both be in class?"

Dave looked at you nervously.

"It's my fault." You said staring at your shoes. "I just couldn't stay there anymore. Some kids, well they." You pause you really don't want to continue. You now regret coming in here now.

"They what John?"

"They ripped out all the paged from the sketch books i was going to show you." The tears you've been holding back since you saw the pages missing from your sketch book.

"Oh shit john. Are you alright?" He says as he walks over to you. Taking you into his arms he pats your back. "Who the hell did it?"

"We don't really know. We came back to the class and the pages were everywhere. Oh and you guys know each other." Dave chimed in.

"I don't think that's really important right now Dave." Bro lead John to the table. "You should probably talk to someone at the school or your parents. What if this elevates? I don't like the thought of you being hurt."

"No one will hurt me. Well not physically at least."

Bro looked unconvinced. "If this goes any farther i'll call someone myself john."

"Alright, I promise. If it goes any farther I'll contact someone who can deal with it. So while we're hear could you make Dave and i something to drink?" You ask.

Bro sighs. "Ya i guess."

You and Dave order and bro makes your drinks and even though bro insisted on the drinks being on the house you pay for them leaving a generous tip. The three of you hang out and talk about everything and nothing. Then all of a sudden you remember something.

"Hey Dave, Have you gone through all the pamphlets you were given after you finished testing?"

"No i gave them to Bro to look through, why?"

"Bro did you go through them?"

"No, stuff like that is filled with usually general stuff like rules conduct codes and other such boring stuff." 

"We'll you probably should have gone though this one. It has ways for student who tested into the school to be able to get money to help them pay for stuff like laptops, school supplies, food and other such stuff. Financial aid type stuff. Considering how few student we have testing in to the school there's a decent amount of money put away for it."

"Wait seriously? I could get a brand new laptop?"

"Ya. Basically anything as long as you don't buy it from inappropriate stores or websites."

"Holly shit. Bro you should have gone trough those . This sorta shits important. We wont have to eat gross fast food shit."

"Ya that sounds really nice. Sorry i didn't go though it. Thanks john for telling us about it." He said as he reached over and rustled your hair.

After a few moments longer some student from the school arrived showing you that school had let out. You and Dave decided to leave. Saying your good byes to Bro you both exit.


	10. Chapter 10

"So where to?" Dave asked

"Well we could either hang at your place or mine."

"Well i'm sure you wouldn't want to come to my place. It's rather small and full of bros weird shit."

"Actually i'd really like to go to your place. I've never really been over to anyone's house before."

"Ya? Well if you'd really like to I don't see why not."

"Sweet i just need to call my Nana let her know I might be out for a while."

John called Nana letting here know he'd be out for a while hanging out with a friend. She was told you to be safe, have fun and call her if you needed a ride home.

"Sweet i got permission to go. Hey we should totally pick up some snacks before we go to your place."

"Ya sure that'd be cool."

After stopping at a convenient store to pick up a couple bag of chips, two two litters of soda and a thing of ice cream john and Dave walled all the way to Daves apartment. Once there and inside Dave went through some cabinets pulling out two bowls and spoons.

"We should probably eat the ice cream right now there's no room in the freezer."

"Really? No offence but i assumed you guys didn't have any food in your refrigerator when you said that all you really eat is fast food."

"Oh ya no prob it's not full of food or anything just a bunch of shitty swords. If I want to keep any food or beverages in this apartment, I pretty much have no choice but to hide stuff away in my closet."

"Oh dude that hella sucks."

"Eh it's pretty whatever, every now and again i'll find something i don't remember putting in there and i get hella excited. Like just today i found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like fucking Christmas up in here."

"Oh sweet, but i just have one question and then a word of caution. Have you ever seen a movie called little monsters starring howie mandel and fred savage?

"Ya. Wait. Are you suggesting someone put piss in my apple juice at the factory?"

"All I'm saying is don't you think monster howie mandel has the power to do something as simple as reseal a bottle?"

"You know what who cares about this lets stop talking about it. Lets just eat the damn ice cream" 

"Alright then i was just saying." 

Dave scooped about half the container into his bowl and the rest into Johns. After handing john his bowl and spoon he lead the way to the futon and turned on the t.v. both ate ice cream in mostly silence laughing every now and again when something funny happened. Finally both were done eating. John clutched his stomach.

"Ugh that was so much ice cream. I made a mistake."

He leaned his head back. Moaning silently. Dave chuckled.

"Wow John wimping out that quick we haven't had any of the soda or chips."

"Oh god. No thank you I am fine forever."

"Guess i'll just leave you to your self loathing and go hang out in my room"

Dave stood up.

"No wait"

John reached out to Dave sprawling across the futon then gave up sticking his face into the the cushion. Sighing he finally got up.

"Alright i'm up. Before we go to you room I've been questioning on whether or not i should ask but it's bugging me. What's with all the weird dolls?"

"Oh those are bros. He has some weird puppet porn website or whatever."

"Oh, alright. Makes total sense."

John said as he looked at the puppets wondering how those videos would even go. Shaking his head he looked at Dave.

"So you gonna show me around or not?"

"Ya sure so this is the living room slash kitchen all with a flat-screen TV, video game consoles, a sound system, a futon, rad ass ninja swords, smuppets galore, sink full of fireworks, refrigerator with swords blah blah blah. This way is a small hallway straight ahead a bathroom probably with a puppet or two. To the left you will see bros room since he left his door open as usual so you can see his computer turn tables and wow look at that even more puppets."

"No bed?"

"Nope he sleeps in the futon he plays video games till ungodly hours then just passes out on it. Plus there's no real room he gave me the bigger of the two rooms. So, ya. And then to the the right is my room. Which is a puppet free room." 

"Oh nice posters i especially like the midnight crew and felt ones."

"Oh shit dude you read the comic?"

"Ya though i prefer problem sleuth."

"Nice i keep forgetting where i am in midnight crew i keep skipping ahead and forgetting to save my place. I'll catch up one day."

John chuckled and then stopped something catching his eye. Walking towards a some sort of string with stuff hanging from it. Upon closer inspection John found out just what it was.

"Dave you sure do have a lot of selfies hanging around you room."

He tried to keep in his laughter.

"Shut up dude you just wish you were as hot as me."

"You so right Dave how can i live with knowing i will never be as hot as you."

John brought up his arm feigning fainting falling back landing onto Daves bed.

"How Dave? How I ask?"

John couldn't hold it in anymore he began laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Whipping away a few tears john finally stopped.

"Geez John even crying over your inability to ever be as hot as me? Wow must have hit you hard."

"Soooooo hard"

Dave walked over to his closet and pulled out a rather large box.

"Wanna read some comics?"

"Sure what cha got?"

Dave pulled out all his comics and they both started reading after a couple hours of reading and drinking most of their two litters and chips they heard the front door open.

"I'm home Dave."

"I'm in my room with John" Dave replied.

John felt a little jealous he wish he had someone to come home to on a regular bases. He sighed and tried not to think about it.  
Bro appeared in the door way.

"Hey John how are you feeling."

"Oh a lot better." John replied meekly.

"So you staying for dinner? I could pick up all something from Mc. Donalds or something ."

Dave moaned.

"Dinner? Is it that late. Crap i need to check with my Nana."

Reaching into his bag he pulled into his bag pulling out his cellphone. He noticed he had a voicemail. He quickly listened to it. Sighing he put his cellphone back in his bag.

"What is is?" Bro asked

"My Nana called earlier to tell me that she had leave cause some important stuff came up with her business so she had to leave but she made me dinner and left it in the fridge. So no one is home right now."

"Oh well if you'd like you can stay with us and I'll go pick up some fast food."

Dave groaned again.

John chuckled. "That tired of fast food?"

"Hell ya i am."

"Well if you guys would like, i'm sure my nana made enough food for us all so, you could come over." John said quietly.

"Bro could we?" Dave said hope in his eye.

"Ya i guess."

All of them headed to bros car and headed over to Johns.

"Wait Bro how did you seem to know the way to johns?"

"Oh bumped into him the other day while he was having some trouble breathing so i drove him home."

"Oh, ok."

Finally at johns house they all piled out.

"Holly shit dude this is where you live? Why did you want to come to my place this is almost a palace."

"I haven't been to many other peoples houses and i really wanted to."

"Oh alright. Lets get to that home cooked meal."

All of them entered the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning some one man sexy time with a pierced dick...

Once up to the door john let them in. Once inside john asked for them to remove their shoes and to place them into the shoe cubby by the door. After all their shoes were removed john began his tour of the first floor. 

"Alright so to the right here is the dining room, to the left the garage"

They walked forward a bit.

"And then to right here is the family room all with fire place, couch, tv, Nanas rocking chair, shelf of harlequin figurines, and stairs to the second floor. Right ahead of us is the kitchen past that though that door is a hallway to a guest room and restroom. So ya that's the first floor basically."

"Dude everything looks hella cool."

"Thanks Dave." John smiled timidly. "I'm going to go see what my Nana left"

John hurried to the kitchen to check the fridge.  
"Sweet, she made enchiladas. I'll just throw them in the oven for a while to warm them up."  
He quickly placed them into the oven and turned it on.  
"Well while we wait would you guys like a tour of the rest of the place or something?"

"Ya dude that would be awesome." Dave said excitedly.

"Ok cool let me just let the dog in and feed him."  
John quickly let Bec in and gave him some food and water.

"Wow your dog is huge." Dave said eyeing the huge husky.

"Oh ya. Though he's not my dog. He's actually my cousins I'm just dog sitting for a while. She's traveling right now with our grandfather." He said as he started to pet Becs fur.

"Oh really? And you didn't join them or something?"

"Naw my grandfather has custody of my cousin so he takes her on all his trips. Where as i have to stay here with my father and sometimes my nana."

"Really? Where is your father?" Bro asked looking around as if he thought Johns father would just suddenly appear.

"Business trip. He probably wont be home for a couple more days." John said as he stared blindly at Becs fur, stoking it, the loneliness apparent in his sudden zoned out actions. Then suddenly the light came back in his eyes as he stood up smiling at them.  
"So how about that tour?"  
He said as he began to lead the way to the family room.

Caught by surprise both bro and Dave had to hurry to catch up.  
They all walked up the winding staircase the second story.

"All that's on this floor is a restroom, my Nanas room, my Dads room, a room weirdly filled with harlequins and this huge gap where you can stare at whoever is in family room like a creeper lucky with railing to keep people from falling down there. And on we go to the third floor."  
John started up the stairs again with bro and Dave following.  
"And here we have the third floor which is basically all mine."  
John said starting to walk down the hall.  
"To the left here is a game room, by that my closet, in front of us a bathroom to left here my room."  
John said leading them into it.  
"Just a basic room my bed there, a desk with my laptop over there, a hover bookshelf above that, and through that window there is a balcony. Though all i have out there is a telescope."

"Wait a whole floor to yourself? Jesus, dude. That's hella crazy." Dave said looking a all the posters on the wall.

Bro walked over to johns unmade bed and took a seat.  
"Ya little dude this is really amazing."

"Ya i guess."  
John said beginning to rub his arm nervously.  
"Oh I almost forgot."  
John walked back to the hall outside his room and pulled a string that was attached to the ceiling and a ladder shot down.  
John quickly climbed up.  
Bro and Dave where quick to follow.  
They all entered a small room a piano taking over most of the space the whole room excluding the floor was made of glass.  
"Pretty cool right? All the glass is one way so i can see out but no one can see in. This used to be my favorite room but it's been a while since I've visited it."  
John walked over the piano gently stroking the top leaving a clean spot in the dust that covered its top.

"So you play?" Bro asked curiously.

"Ya but it's been a while I'm sure i'm rusty at it."

"You should give it a play and check."

Johns hand started to move to uncover the keys but then he stopped.  
"Food should be done by now. We should hurry back before it burns."

"Oh shit that would suck." Dave quickly left the room and rushed back down stairs.

Bro and john left at a much slower pace. Once out of the room john closed the door back up.

"So if you don't mind me asking why don't you play much anymore?"

"School just got a bit...stressful."

"Oh." They both stayed quiet the rest of the walk down stairs.

"I saved the food." Dave said a huge grin on his face. "And i already served us."  
He motioned to the 3 plates packed with enchiladas.

John looked over at bro displeased.  
"You really need to feed him real food."

"Ya I guess your right."

"So you have anything to drink?"

"Oh geez i don't know i can't really remember. Your gonna have to take a look for yourself."

Dave began to dig through the fridge.  
"Dude there's mostly sweets in here."

"I know my Nana and Dad both bake majorly."

"Oh sweet I found some apple juice."

"All yours I think I'll just grab myself some water."  
John grabbed himself a glass.  
"Hey Bro would you like a cup also?"

"Oh ya sure that'd be cool."

John grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Hey John can i have a cup for this AJ."

"There's not much left in it so just drink straight from the container."

"Sweet."

"So would you guys like to eat in the dinning room or just go to the family room and watch t.v."

"Well Dave is a rather messy eater so I say dinning room just to be safe."

"Hey. I am not a messy eater."

John chuckled.  
"Alright Dave. But Let's just eat there just in case."

Once to the dinning room they all took seats close to each other talking, eating and joking. At one point Dave laughed so hard he accidentally cause AJ to shot out his nose and john and bro almost died from how hard they laughed at it. After some time Bro washed the dishes.

"Bro you really don't need to do them i can."

"John I got it don't worry it's no real trouble."

After the dishes were done Bro sighed.

"It's rather late Dave and i should probably get going home."

Dave groaned.

"Oh alright." John said as he looked down at his feet and began to rub his arm.  
"I had a lot of fun thanks for joining me."

"John of you would like you could spend the night."

"Really?" Dave and John said excitedly in unison.

"Ya. I don't think I could sleep soundly knowing you were here all alone. Well with a dog but mostly alone. But remember tomorrow is a school day so no staying up to late."

"Alright I'll go pack a fresh uniform for tomorrow and my school supplies." John rushed up stairs.  
After a few moment john was down stairs again dressed in a pair of ghost buster pjs school bag in hand.  
"All ready. Oh wait I have to put Bec outside."  
John quickly took Bec outside.  
"Alright nooow I'm ready."

Bro chuckled. "Alright lets go then."

Once they were all back at Bros Dave and John rushed to Dave so get ready for bed.  
Bro set up his futon then removed his shirt and pants. He quickly turned off the lights then settled into his futon and fell asleep.  
After about just 2 hours of sleep Bro woke to some rustling in the kitchen. He got up and turned the kitchen light revealing john.  
Bro yawned.   
"What are you doing up?"

"Could sleep so i was trying yo get some water but the cups are to high."

"Here i'll get it."

Bro said reaching over john grabbing the cup but in the processes pushing his exposed chest against john. Causing him to blush. But Bro din't notice due to being half asleep.  
He handed the cup to john.  
"Here."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Bro walked back to his futon.  
John quickly got some water and drank it. Then walked over to bros futon.

"Is it alright if I hang out here for a bit?"

"Ya sure whatever just turn off the light."

John quickly turned off the light then carefully walled back to the futon.

"Can I sit on the futon."

"Sure." Bro said groggily said as he scooted over. 

John carefully climbed into the bed and hugged his knees to him as he stared at bros naked back.  
After a few moments of complete silence John whispered "Bro, you awake?"  
He received no response.  
He timidly reached towards bros back and lightly began to trace the lines. Bro moved slightly. John quickly pulled his hand away holding his breath.  
"I really should return to Daves room."  
He muttered to himself as he stayed right where he was.  
Finally he sighed and was about to leave when Bro moved suddenly pulling John to him.  
John bit his lip trying to keep in a startled screech.  
John could feel the warmth of bros exposed back through his thin pjs.  
Bro blushed cause he could feel Bros crotch pushed up against his bottom and bro every now and again would move slightly rubbing himself against johns butt.  
John had to keep biting his lip to keep in the slight moans that wanted to exit. He could feel himself growing underneath his pjs. He started to move his only free hand against his crotch. But quickly stopped cause he had no way to clean up after that and afraid Bro would wake up in the process of it.  
So he just endured the torture till finally he fell asleep.

Bro could here his alarm going off. But he was to warm and comfortable to be bothered. Then he noticed that he had his arms wrapped around something. He groggily opened his eyes to see what it was and to his surprise he was holding on tightly to john. He slowly unwrapped himself from john trying his best not to waken him. John made some dissatisfied noises as he turned a little towards bro his hand weakly reaching out to him. Bro blushed at the action. Johns hair messily framed his sleeping face. His pajamas wrinkled and his shirt pulled up exposing his flat belly. Bro could help himself he reached out to lightly stroke johns face. John moved ever so slightly into the touch. Then bro moved his hand to johns belly and lightly rubbed it. John breath hitched a little then a slight moan escaped his lips. Bro quickly removed his hand surprised at the reaction. Then more sounds of displeasure left john.  
As bro stared down at john he could feel himself starting to harden.  
"Shit" He muttered.  
He quickly and carefully got out of the futon turned of the alarm and pulled on his pant to hide his slight erection.  
He gently shook john.  
"Hey little dude."

John woke up smiling up at Bro.  
"Oh hey." He rubbed his eyes.  
"Good morning."

"Quick question."

"YA?"

"What are you doing in my bed."

"Oh, last night you helped me get water, then i asked if i could sit on your futon with you you said sure and at some point you pulled me in and i didn't want to wake you. So ya that's what happened."  
John yawned.

"Alright. Well time for you to start getting ready for school."

"Alright."

John got up and made his way to Daves room.  
Bro sighed and made his way to his room quickly grabbed some close and went to take a shower.  
Once in the shower and all lathered up Bro finally gave in and started to rub his dick and began to play feeling the three piercings on the underside of his penis then he began to play with ring that had been pierced into his dick way back.  
He lightly pulled on it and he used his other hand up and down the base. He leaned forward resting his forehead against the cold tile attempting to hid his moans. The warm water racing down his back till finally he couldn't take it anymore and he climaxed. Semen mixing with the water ruining down his hand down the drain. Bro sighed.  
"God dammit i just masturbated to the thought thought of someone the same age as my brother. I'm fucking sick."  
He quickly washed up and left the shower. Once dried he brushed his teeth then put his clothes on.

"Once you two are ready i'll drive you guys to school."

Once everyone was ready bro dropped them off at school and made his way to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Bro had a rather uneventful day at work.

John and Dave had finally gotten out of school luckily with no further incidents.  
Dave yawned, stretching his arms above his head "So glad it's finally the weekend."

"Dude you've only been here for a few days."

"Ya and i'm already done with school. So any plans for this weekend?"

"Naw. How about you?"

"Nope, would you like to come over to spend the night again?"

John thought about it. He really wanted to especially with the possibility of sleeping in the same bed with bro utmost in his mind but decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Sounds great but how about you come spend the night at my place? We could go shopping and i'll make some dinner."

"Really? That be so cool but i don't think bro would like me spending the night without any adult supper vision."

"He could always stay over also he could stay in the guest room down stairs."

"Well maybe we could go pick up whatever now and ask him when he gets home."

"Alright."

Both made their way to the nearest grocery store. Dave and John had decided on making burgers for Dinner. They also decided since Dave fridge was unusable they stopped at johns to put away the food that needed refrigerating. Than made their way to Dave's place to place till Bro got home a few hours later.  
Bro got home to find Dave and John playing video games.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Bro. John was wondering if I could spend the night at his place."

"I don't know Dave there's no adult supervision over there what if something happens?"

"If you'd like you could be are adult super vision." John said looking down at the remote in his hand. "We do have a guest bedroom."

Bro remembered where the guest room was first floor somewhere behind the kitchen where as Johns room was on the 3rd floor. Of course Dave would be sleeping in the same room as John Bro felt rather jealous but quickly pushed that away.

"Well i guess if you would really like to."

Both boys got really excited. Dave got up quickly and went to his room presumably to go pack.

"So what will we do for dinner John?"

"Oh Dave and I already grabbed some stuff for dinner I'm going to make burger."

"Really? You two were rather eager, huh?"

"Ya I guess."

Dave finally came out of his room.  
"Already to go."

Bro chuckled "Let me just grab a change of clothes real quick." Bro quickly grabbed a change of clothes then walked over to the door "Alright lets go then."  
They made their way to Johns place.  
"Hey since there's a couple hours of sun left how about we take a swim?"

"We don't any swim trunks." Dave said sadly.

"That's cool i'll lend you a pair of mine."

"How about me?" Bro asked.

"Oh, hmmmm, i could lend you a pair of my dads."

"Or i could just swim naked." Bro winked at John.

John blushed as Dave made gagging noises in the background.

"Dude no one want's to see you naked." Dave said disgusted.

"Well I'll go grab those swim trunks." John said rushing away.

After changing himself and grabbing an extra pair than going to his dad's room to grab a pair for Bro he made his way back downstairs. Once downstairs he handed them to Bro and Dave. Bro started stripping right there in the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head then starting in his pants.

"What the hell Bro?" Dave said as he covered his eyes.

"What, we're all guys. Not anything you've never seen before."

John was checking out Bro's chest, every indent. How he wanted to touch that chest. He started look over bro's stomach when he noticed Bro had a belly button piercing. He was rather surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Then he began wondering if that was the only piercing Bro had looking down at Bro's crotch. John's face heated up over that line of thought and quickly looked away.

"Fine, whatever Dave I'll go change in the guest room you big baby." Bro said as he made his way in the general direction of the guest room.

"Good. I'll go use the restroom to change than." Dave followed after Bro.

John decided to get some food and water for Bec as he waited. As he was letting Bec in to eat Bro and Dave entered the room.

"Awesome time to go swimming." John said as he led the way outside onto the porch then to the pool. As soon as he got the pool he jumped in at the deep end and Bro and Dave joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update before I have surgery on Wednesday.  
> Idk how long I'll be in the hospital or if I'll be able to update while i'm there but we'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update i've just been so tired since my surgery but i'm feeling a lot better now~  
> Buuut i will behaving surgery again on wednesday but it's not as invasive as my last one i'm just getting my wisdom teeth removed~  
> Which will probably suck but definitely not as much as my last surgery

Finally done swimming once the sun had started coming down. They began removing themselves from the pool.

"Wow i'm so pruny." Dave said laughing as he looked at his hands.

John looked down at his hands noticing his were also.

"We were in there for a long while." Bro said as he pushed his wet hair back. "Oh, hey john did you bring any towels out."

John stilled, then nervously laughed "Guess i forgot. I'll go grab some from the guest bathroom real quick."   
John walked up to the porch and entered the house through the door that led straight into hall that led to the guest restroom. John quickly grabbed towels for each one of them then returned to dave and bro.  
After they were all basically dry they all went back into the house. Once in the kitchen john went straight to the fridge and took out the hamburger patties then retrieved his george foreman grill from the cabinet under the stove. He plugged it in then grabbed some spices from a cabinet above the counter.

"Anything I can do?" Bro asked john.

"You could chop the onions, tomatoes and cheese."

Bro nodded and grabbed the items from the fridge. Then he looked around "Uh john where are your knifes?"

John quickly retrieved a knife and a cutting board for bro.  
Then started putting seasoning on the patties and putting some in the george foreman. "I'm going to go get dresses real quick keep an eye in these."   
John said as he walked toward the stairs.  
After a few minutes john was already back. He pulled out a plate from a cabinet and placed it next to the george foreman then checked on the hamburgers. Seeing they were done he took them out and added a few more. After several more minutes john had 6 burgers done. So he pulled out the hamburger buns, ketchup, mayo and mustard.  
"The patties are done."   
All of them began making their own hamburgers once done they made their way to the dinning room and began eating.  
Once done john began yawning.

"Already ready for bed?" Bro asked as he stood up collecting the dishes.

"Nope not at all." John said as he tried to hold back another yawn.

"Go ahead and go get ready for bed Dave and I will clean up the kitchen" Bro said as Dave grumbled.

"Are you sure?" John said stiffing another yawn.

"Ya i'm sure."

John groggily made his way to his room. As Bro and Dave went to clean up the kitchen.  
Once done Dave grabbed his things and made his way to Johns room and Bro went to the guest room.  
Once Dave got to Johns room he saw the john was already asleep and he had pulled out a mattress for Dave to sleep on so he quickly changed into sleepwear and made himself comfortable.  
Bro had taken his things to the guest room and got into his usual state of undress for bed. He laid restlessly in the overstuffed bed. Bro was so unused to sleeping in an actual bed and it felt to weird for him to get to sleep. He also didn't have his usual game play to help him either. Then he remembered that john had mentioned a game room. He wondered if it would be alright for him to go and play for a bit and maybe even sleep. He finally decided fuck it and grabbed a blanket and pillow and made his way up to the third floor. Once there he noticed johns bedroom door was opened so he quickly checked in on the boys both were sound asleep. then he made his way to the game room. Once inside he quickly found the light switch then picked out a game tuned on the console and tuned of the light. He tool a seat on the couch that was faced the tv and began to play.

John stirred in bed and woke up. He stared into the darkness and he heard a slight breathing. He looked around and found Dave on a mattress on his floor and it took him a moment to remember why dave was there. John got up out of bed cause he had to use the restroom he made his way to the bathroom in the dark and once done he left and noticed there was some light coming from the bottom of the door of the game room.  
Thinking that maybe Dave had woken up and decided to go play a bit john made his way to the game room. He opened the door and said   
"Wow didn't even invited me."

"I would have had you been awake."

John was startled when he saw that it was Bro sitting shirtless a blanket draped across his lap light from the tv playing over his body.  
He sucked in a slight breath.  
"Oh I thought you were Dave."

"Don't look so disappointed." Bro said in a bit of a huff.

"Oh i'm not. Just surprised. Is it alright if i join you?"

"Your house dude."

John and went over and sat by Bro and watched him play for several minutes. His hands wrestling nervously in his lap.

"So you couldn't sleep?" John asked.

"Naw, not used to sleeping in a real bed plus i couldn't play and games till i was tired downstairs."

"Oh, alright. If you would like this couch is a futon so you could sleep here. If you would like."

"Actually that would be great."

John stood up and reclined the couch back.  
Bro continued to sit up and john sat next to him again. 

"Thanks John." Bro said as he gave john a slight nudge with his shoulder.

"No problem." John said blushing. 

After several more moment were the only noise came from the tv. John decided he would lay down on the futon he sprawled in the area behind Bro then curled up where he could face the tv. He rested his chin on his arms. After several more minutes he fell back asleep.  
Several more minutes passed and bro began to yawn.  
"Guess i'm off to sleep then John. You should probably go back to your own bed." He said as he looked over at john and found him asleep and taking up most of the room. "Yo fell asleep? Should have guessed you would you were really tired earlier." Bro sighed.  
He began to think on what he should so. Carry him to his own bed? Go back downstairs maybe. He yawned again. Then thought to himself fuck it.  
Bro moved John over a bit so he could fit on the futon also and threw the blanket over the both of them.  
Bro started to fall asleep but before he made it all the way into the darkness of sleep he felt john move closer to him. His warm breath against Bros chest. Bro lazily put his arm over johns waist and fell completely asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven’t updated in a while since my two surgeries and barely rested i went to fanime which was very tiring and then some girl scout stuff but at least i’m updating at all lol
> 
> Oh and warning a bit nsfw

John woke up feeling rather warm almost to the point of being uncomfortable he shifted slightly he felt a slight weight on his hip. He opened his eyes to inspect what the weight was but as soon as his eyes where opened he came face to face with bros chest. He then remembered that he had fallen asleep accidentally when he was watching bro play games the night before. He looked to the wait on his hip it was Bros hand. John looked up to bros face he was definitely deep in sleep. John decided to take this chance to inspect Bros chest a bit further. He noticed a few slight scars and lightly touched them. He moved his sight down his chest down to the belly button ring he now knew was there. It seemed to be a small road sign that said ‘Maximum Speed 69 mph’. 

John had to try hard not to laugh out loud. Once his small fit of laughter was over he suddenly imagined Bro laying on his back fully naked. His imagined vision of himself crawled over to image of bro. He knelt down in front of bros hard erection he began to lean down towards it he had to need to taste bro but fore he could bro stopped him. John made a sad whimpering noise. Bro laid john on his back positioning himself above john. moving himself down enough to where john could take him into his mouth. Bro did the same with john.

The images quickly dissipated when bro began to move. John feared Bro was beginning to wake up and if he did he might see that john was now sporting an erection that he really didn't want Bro noticing. John quickly rolled over and sat up about to leave.

"Oh, hey John. Good morning." Bro said as he sat up yawning.  
John turned his head. “Morning.” He forced a smile then tried to stand up but bro Bro grabbed his arm. “Wait what’s the hurry?”  
Bro accidentally pulled john a little to hard pulling him back to wear he was sprawled across Bros lap. Johns face turned red almost immediately.  
"Oh dude sorry. Are you alright?"  
Bro looked john up and down to look for any injury. His eyes noticing the obvious erection pushing against Johns pajama bottoms.  
"Oh, uh sorry." Bro looked away blushing slightly.

John quickly sat up covering himself even though he already knew Bro knew. “Sorry.” John mumbled.  
"You don’t need to apologize. It’s a natural body reaction. Morning wood happens and it’s totally normal no need to be ashamed."  
John was stunned he had completely forgot morning wood was a thing. Bro had given him a perfect excuse. But something in him didn’t want Bro thinking that he had just woke up with an erection something in him wanted Bro to know that his erection was thanks to his heavy attraction to Bro.

He inhaled nervously then crawled the short distance to Bro. He straddled bros lap. He nervously grabbed one of bros hands bringing the palm up to his mouth he placed a nervous kiss there. Staring at the spot he had just kissed he said almost under his breath I got this erection cause i imagined things i wanted to do to you and things i wanted you to do to me. The silence sat there rather heavy. Finally John got the courage to look up at bros face. John noticed Bro was blushing quite a bit and his breathing seemed heavier then it should be.

"John, that rather inappropriate to say considering our age difference."  
"Do you not want me Bro?" John said rather sadly.  
"Your to young john."  
"That’s not what i asked Bro."  
Bro sighed taking his had back from John running his hand through his hair.  
"Yes i want you john. I shouldn't but i do."  
"Really?" John was really excited at Bros answer.  
Bro sighed.  
"Yes John but we really shouldn't be together."  
"But i want you and you want me."  
"Yes, but you’re also a lot younger than me, the friend of my younger brother and did i mention you a lot younger then me?"


	15. Chapter 15

John sighed, "Bro could we please just at least give it a try? So that we can at least see if we work? Now that i know you at least have some feelings for me I just need to know. But if you are so against us being together i understand and i wont try to going for you." John laid his head against Bros chest.  
Bro just quietly though about what John had said. John just sat quietly giving Bro a chance to think about it getting himself ready for rejection. Bro patted the top of Johns head then placed his hands on both sides of his face and gently made John look him in the eyes.  
"Alright, we'll give this a try but we have to be quiet about it cause i could get in a lot of trouble alright?"  
Johns eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really mean it?"  
"Ya." He placed a small chaste kiss on Johns forehead. "We should probably get dressed and such before Dave finds out."  
"Oh, ya alright."  
John removed himself for bro gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rushed to his closet grabbed some clothes and went to dress in the restroom. Bro made his way down stairs to the guest room to get his clothes.  
He checks the fridge for some breakfast. But all there was were sweets Bro decided that probably wouldn't be a good breakfast. He heard footsteps coming up behind him so he turned around to see who it was. John crashed into him hugging him firmly around the waist. Then he looked up at Bro.  
"So where's my morning kiss." Bro leaned over to give John a quick kiss.  
"So there's nothing to eat here so how about you, Dave and I go out for breakfast." Bro untangled himself from John.  
"Sounds great I'll go get Dave." John went back upstairs.  
After several minutes John and Dave where both downstairs.  
"So where should we go to eat." Bro asked the two."  
"How about the Waffle shop." Dave asked eagerly.  
"Sounds good to me how about you John?"  
"Yeah sounds great."  
They went off to the waffle shop.

The waitress brought their orders to their table.  
Dave took a bite a moaned.  
"Geez Dave you make it seem like i don't feed you."  
"Yeah you might feed me but not anything that's actually that good."  
"Oh wow Dave. Whatever if it bothers you so much I'll so my best to feed you better."  
"Really?" Dave asked excitedly.  
"Yeah yeah just stop complaining so much."  
Dave continued to eat his chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips.   
"So what's the plan for today?" John asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while I was having computer problems and now they are fixed :)  
> Noooow to think of what they'll do for the day~


	16. Chapter 16

"Well I still don't really know this town that well. I have yet to make time to really explore it." Bro said taking a bite of his blueberry waffles.  
"Oh how about that arcade you mentioned before John?" Dave said mouth full of pancake.  
"Dave could you seriously not talk with that much food in you mouth?" Bro asked disgusted.  
Dave stuck his tongue out at Bro a huge glob of food on it.  
"And this is why we can't go to nice places Dave."  
John laughed. "The arcade sounds like fun what do you think Bro?"  
"Yeah, sounds like fun. I've made a decent amount in tips so lets go all out."  
"Heck yeah afterwards we should pick up some stuff to make lunch and dinner and go over to Johns to swim till dinner time."  
"I like your idea of going all out Dave. How about instead arcade then pick up stuff for lunch go over to johns for swimming, if johns alright with that of course, then we go out to a restaurant to eat."  
"That sounds even better." Dave said excitedly.  
"Sounds like a plan then" John said finishing of his own meal.

Once done the made their way to the arcade.  
Dave rushed ahead making it in first.  
John chuckled "Rather excitable isn't he?"  
"You have no idea. You should see him in an electronic shop."  
"Speaking of have you sent in the application for the financial aid?"  
"Yeah, the day you told me I used the computer in the back of the Starbucks when I git the chance so i should have a reply in the next two or three days. Then if it goes through the card should take like a week to come in."  
"Awesome. You should go in without me I have a call to make."  
"Alright see you in a little bit than."

John walked out of the way and pulled out his cellphone and dialed his fathers number. He picked up on the second ring.  
"Hello John. How are you? Are you doing fine? Have you been eating well? Is school going well?"  
"Hey Dad. I'm doing great, yes I'm fine, I have been eating really well, and schools going alright. I was just calling cause a friend of mine had an application for financial aid for our school sent in on Thursday and well i was wondering if you could have a look through that so the process could go a bit quicker?"  
"Good to hear everything is going well. And you've made friends with a new student? Glad to hear it John. Well i just had a quick look through the application everything looks in order so I'll call the school and have them set that up right away."  
"Thanks so much Dad. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem John anything for you. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No that was it Dad."  
"Alrighty then. Oh and before i forget you Grandfather messaged me letting you know he should be in town sometime next week."  
"Really? Can't wait it's been a while since I've seen him and Jade."  
"Yes and i'm sure they brought back souvenirs that will be a lot of fun. Well sorry to cut our conversation short but I'm sorta in the middle of a meeting at the moment."  
"Oh i am so sorry. Bye Dad, love you and thanks again."  
"No problem John, Love you also."

John smiled to himself and walked into the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an update~  
> I was planing on updating on the 2nd as a little Happy Birthday to me update but got distracted lol  
> Better late than never


	17. Chapter 17

John walked into the arcade music playing in the background to the sound of children laughing. He went in search of Bro and Dave. He found the two of them playing guitar hero. Dave rose the guitar above his head in victory.  
"Ha told you i'd win"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever beginners luck."  
"Yeah yeah you're just a sore loser."  
"Of you? Don't make me laugh."  
John walked up to them.  
"Having fun you two?"  
"Hell yeah." Dave exclaimed.  
"Yeah this place has way more games then i though." Bro said.  
"Yeah they have a rather large selection. Old school arcade games, some newer ones, dancing games, also they have a room upstairs with some pool tables. Though from what i gather they aren't used to often."  
"Maybe we should play a round at some point." Bro suggested.  
"Sounds boring." Dave said sounding disgusted.  
"It's actually pretty fun once you learn to play."  
"Yeah sure whatever you say john."  
"Oh almost forgot here john." Bro handed john a card. "So i found out that they don't even have coins at all? That they use credit electronically so here's a card with a decent amount of credits."  
"Thanks bro." John smiled up at bro. "Yeah they got rid of coins a while back. I hear most places have it set that way now."   
"Interesting, guess it is easier than lugging around a bunch of coins."  
"Alright enough talking more game playing." Dave said as he went off to play more games.  
John laughed. "He's so excitable."  
"Yeah."  
They both followed after Dave.  
After a little over an hour.  
"Alright i'm ready to take a break from all these games i'm going to go play some pool. Do either one of you want to join me?" Bro asked.  
"Naw i'm cool." Dave said absent minded as he continued playing dance dance revolution extreme.  
"I'll join I don't think i can handle much more of Dave playing this game i'm getting tired just watching him."  
"Wimp."  
"Yes I am and I don't mind admitting it."  
Bro and john went upstairs to the pool table room.  
"Wow you were right there's nobody here."  
"Yeah most of the younger kids don't really play and the adults don't want to go through the crazy downstairs to get here. It was meant for a quiet place for them to hang when they brought their kids. It worked for a while but then a coffee shop opened next door so they usually wait here or the restaurant a door or two down."  
"You seem to know a lot about this." Bro laughed.  
"Yeah well I've lived here for a while and i used to go to go to birthday party's here so i noticed that adults used to go up here then a few years later they'd stop coming up and going next door and such. But i haven't been here in a while so i just assumed it was going about the same way."  
"Interesting, so you don't get invited to party's here anymore?"  
John laughed "Nobody has birthdays here anymore. They go to restaurants and such way to old for arcades."  
"So you go to a lot of birthday party's?  
"A few but i don't really like going."  
"Why not?"  
"Sorry I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"Oh that's fine. We can just start playing pool."  
"Yeah let's do that."   
After a few rounds of pool  
"I'm going to try and make it in the hole like this." John sat up on the corner of the pool table pool cue behind his back.  
Bro laughed "Careful John."  
John went to make the shoot but he used a little to much force missed the ball and fell backwards balls flying everywhere.  
Bro shot forward to help john sit back up. "John are you alright?"  
"Ow, yeah fine my back hurts a little I hit a few of the balls."  
"Want me to give it a look?"  
"It's alright i'm sure it's fine. But a hug would be appreciated." John shyly smiled up at Bro.  
Bro chuckled "Yeah sure."  
Bro slid between johns legs and put his arms around Johns shoulders giving him a light squeeze. John rapped his arms around bros torso. Bro rested his chin on the top of johns head.  
John slid his hands onto Bros chest and pushed him a little bit away and looked up at him.  
"Can I have a kiss?"  
Bro was surprised. "Like right now?"  
John nodded.  
"Well" Bro looked around "Yeah sure."  
Bro leaned down to kiss John. John slid his hands up to bros neck wrapping his arms around his neck. Bro slid his hands to johns hips. John tentatively slid his tongue into bros mouth. Bro responded by sliding his tongue against johns sucking on it slightly. Surprised john slid his tongue out of bros mouth. Bro smirked a bit then suckled johns bottom lip grazing his teeth on it. John moaned slightly. Wrapping his legs around Bro pulling him closer. Bro pulled away.  
"We should probably stop before someone comes up."  
"But i don't want to ." John said as he pulled bro closer so he could kiss bros neck then biting slightly. Bro moaned.  
"I don't want to but we really need to. We should probably pick up all these balls and put them away."  
"But bro those aren't the balls I want to be picking up." John said as he looked up at Bro pouting.  
Both froze. "What?" Bro asked.  
John pulled his shirt up over his face. "Nothing, I din't say anything. We should really start cleaning up."  
"Uh, yeah we should." Bro pulled away from John and stared picking up and putting the balls away.  
Once he was done he looked over to john.  
"Are you ever coming out of hiding?"  
"Never."  
Bro walked over to John placing himself between johns legs again.  
"Please come out?"  
John slightly peeked out of his shirt.  
Bro sighed. "John you know we can't do things like that right? If we're still together when you turn 18 then yeah totally but not now and not anytime soon. Kissing and stuff is fine but i don't think i would feel right about us doing anything more than that before you turn 18."  
"Even if the to of us really really want to?"  
"Even if the two of us really want to and i understand if this is a deal breaker type thing."  
John completely removed himself from his shirt. "No I understand it's a bit disheartening. But I get it. I'll do my best to not push the subject i wouldn't want you to do something against morals. Plus relationships are about a lot more then sex. We'll build a strong foundation and once i'm 18 we'll do the do. And you better make it special."  
Bro laughed. "Yes of course my princess."  
John smiled. "And don't you ever forget about my royalty." John put his arms around bros neck pulling him down so john could place a kiss on his forehead. "We probably should go back downstairs before Dave thinks we left him or something."  
"He probably hasn't even noticed that we left." Bro laughed.


End file.
